


The history of 'Get help'

by VanillaHorizon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Embarrassment, Funny, Gen, Mischief, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Just a little insight into the history of 'Get help' from the world of Marvel.(Edited on 4/21/2019)





	The history of 'Get help'

Originally, 'Get help' was Loki's idea, as 'Teenagers' he conned Thor into doing it as a prank, one by one they did it to the warriors three, with an illusion of Loki.

Later, however, all three of the warriors were used to the illusion trick, so Loki made it look like he was really injured with his magic, so the three fell for it again, this time it wasn't an illusion though (Thor's idea) and when he threw Loki, all three of the warriors got knocked down simultaneously by a very real Loki.

The next time they did this prank, it was to Sif.

They walked into the training room, where Sif and the warriors three were just then taking a quick break, Thor walked in with Loki on his arm, "Sif, get help, Loki's injured!" Thor demanded, just as the warriors three were about to warn Sif but Loki sent three illusions to shut them up.

Sif stood up and started to rush toward the two brothers, just when she started to run toward them, Thor threw Loki at her, instead of knocking her down though, things took a hilarious turn, she caught Loki and threw him over her shoulder before rushing pass Thor, "If he's injured you shouldn't throw him, you thundering idiot!" She scolded.

"Thor help!" Loki was shouting as he squirmed, trying to get off of Sifs shoulder, while she rushed him toward the medical wing of the palace, all the while, Thor just watched with wide eyes and an open mouth, not believing what just happened.

"Put me down!" He begged, "I'm not injured!" He was still flailing, trying to get away from Sif, the warriors three were running behind them laughing their heads off as the guards took in the scene around them trying their best not to laugh too.

Finally, Sif entered the medical wing, where Frigga just so happened to be standing, "Now Loki, do you want to inform your mother what you and Thor have been up to?" Sif questioned as she tossed Loki into a nearby chair.

"Uh-oh." Loki gulped when he saw Frigga staring between both of her sons as soon as Thor ran into the room.

"Both of you, go tell your father what you did." Frigga already knew, because she had been told by the warriors three previously of her sons' prank, she knew it was only a matter of time before they tried the prank on Sif.

So she was told exactly what to do if they would try it, sure enough, they did, and sure enough, they got caught.

It was extremely embarrassing for Loki after that day because it was a sort of ongoing joke between the palace staff for the next hundred or so years.

When the guards would catch him making mischief they would always threaten to go find Lady Sif so she could take him to his mother.

To this day, that is why Loki finds 'Get help' embarrassing, and also the very reason Thor loves it so much.


End file.
